


Le sale type et la mégère

by Arakasi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: Une rencontre qui n’a pas eu lieu durant “Mascarade”. Mais avouez que ça aurait été marrant, non ?





	Le sale type et la mégère

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je voulais me consacrer à des écrits persos mais cette fic m’a court-circuité le cerveau. J’ai du l’écrire pour éviter que mes synapses ne fondent. Se situe forcément dans “Mascarade” vu que c’est le seul roman où Nounou et Mémé viennent à Ankh Morpork.

“Quel sale type !” décréta Mémé.

Elle marchait à grands pas furibonds dans les rues d’Ankh Morpork, martelant le pavé poisseux de ses lourdes bottines. Nounou Ogg la suivait au petit trot, son balai coincé sous un bras et celui de son amie sous l’autre. Gredin était avachi en travers de ses épaules comme un châle pelé et malodorant.

“Ben, faut être juste, Esmé… objecta-t-elle. Une fois qu’il a compris qu’on écoulait pas d’contrebande et que c’était juste le pauvre chéri qui flatulait un peu après son dernier repas, il nous a laissées partir.

\- Ah !

\- C’est les rats d’ici, il les digère pas bien. Forcément, les rongeurs du coin y mangent n’importe quoi. C’est tous ces restaurants étrangers, m’est avis… Y en a même un qui proposait des creux-vertes-au-cul-riz. C’est quoi, à ton avis, des creux-vertes-au-cul-riz ?

\- Ah !

\- Et un autre des huit-trop-ça-franc. Dégueux qu’ça avait l’air ! Tout blanc, spongieux et plein de… blopblop. Remarque, ça sentait pas franchement mauvais. Mais trop étranger, tu vois ? Mangent vraiment n’importe quoi, ces étrangers.

\- Ah !

Il vint à l’esprit de Nounou qu’elle menait une conversation à sens unique. Non que cela la dérangea le moins du monde. Comme nombre de petites vieilles joviales et boulotes à travers le monde, Nounou Ogg était capable de monologuer pendant des heures. La participation active de son interlocuteur était facultative, tant que celui-ci possédait assez de neurones pour tenir dans le bon sens un dessin gribouillé par un adorable petit-enfant et une langue pour s’extasier béatement dessus.

Elle allait enchaîner sur les mules-au-roc-fort qui lui avaient paru à peine plus fréquentables que les huit-trop-ça-franc, quand Mémé s’arrêta brutalement. Nounou freina juste à temps pour ne pas la percuter. Elle fit un pas prudent en arrière quand son amie fit volte-face et la foudroya d’un oeil bleu étincelant. Dérangé dans son sommeil, Gredin gronda et entrouvrit une paupière. Il jaugea Mémé. La referma aussitôt. Gredin était un chat raisonnable et, bien que doté d’instincts belliqueux très supérieurs à la moyenne féline, savait les réfréner quand la situation l’exigeait.

“Il m’a demandé de laisser mon balai à l’entrée. Il m’a demandé à _moi_ de laisser _mon_ balai à l’entrée !

\- T’avais quand même frappé un agent avec.

\- Il m’avait appelé _sa p’tite dame_ !

\- Ben, c’était un troll, alors de son point de vue…

\- Moi, une _p’tite dame_ !

\- Et ils t’ont donné un machin quand même. Tu sais, le truc-là... Un reçu.

\- Ah !”

Nounou se trouva à court d’argument. On ne pouvait pas discuter avec un _Ah !_ de Mémé Ciredutemps. 

Le fond du problème n’était pas leur arrestation par une bande de nigauds en armure qui n’avaient visiblement jamais vu une sorcière de leur vie. Ni même que l’un deux ait traité Esmé de _p’tite dame_ en lui faisant franchir le seuil du poste de guet. Ni même que le grand type à l’air maussade qui semblait commander les lieux ait exigé d’elle qu’elle laisse son balai à l’entrée. 

Non, ce qui mettait Esmé en rage, c’était que le type maussade n’avait pas baissé le regard.

Quand elle était suffisamment en rogne, Mémé était capable de faire s'enfuir un taureau en chouinant pour sa maman rien qu'en le fixant dans les yeux. Dans ces occasions, Nounou parvenait parfois à soutenir son regard plus de quatre secondes, mais elle avait beaucoup de pratique et était généralement contrainte de s'aliter avec un migraine carabinée après. Et le type maussade - avec ses idées farfelues sur l'usage des armes contondantes et son air de cette-journée-est-la-pire-de-ma-vie-et-c'est-entièrement-votre-faute - avait vraiment mis Mémé en colère.

Mais il n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Il avait renvoyé regard mauvais pour regard mauvais à Esmé, puis avait grommelé dans sa barbe en brassant sa paperasse avec humeur. Ensuite, il avait demandé à Nounou si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'odeur de son chat. Nounou avait dit : _Non_. Il avait dit : _Ah, merde_. Gredin avait ronronné avec suffisance.

Puis le type avait soupiré et s’était tourné vers un petit gros qui tentait désespérément de traverser le mur du bureau en se plaquant dessus comme une étoile de mer obèse. Une réaction beaucoup plus gratifiante et habituelle mais Mémé n’avait pas paru la noter. À ce stade de l’entretien, elle fulminait tellement qu’elle semblait sur le point de s‘embraser spontanément d’un moment à l’autre. Le type avait demandé au petit gros de les raccompagner à la porte. Après leur avoir rendu leurs balais, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup, sergent. Le petit gros s’était exécuté en rasant les murs pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de Mémé. Et c’était tout. 

Nounou avait failli applaudir mais s’en était abstenue. Son amie n’aurait pas apprécié.

Mémé s’était remise à marcher. Une part de Nounou s’attendait à moitié à la voir laisser une traînée de feu sur son passage et était un peu déçue qu’il n’en fut rien. Elle reprit son trottinement pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

“Y a pas à dire, déclara-t-elle gaiement à personne en particulier, les gens d’la ville, y sont vachement différents de nous aut’ !”

**…**

“Quelle horrible mégère !” chevrota Vimaire.

Le commissaire avait attendu que le bruit des pas des deux vieilles folles se soit complètement évanoui dans l’escalier pour permettre à ses nerfs distendus de craquer. In extremis. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses pupilles brûlaient comme si on en les avait passées au papier des verre. Et il avait grosso modo l’impression qu’un troupeau de boeufs en furie venait de lui piétiner l’intérieur du crâne. Il ferma les yeux. Une erreur. La harpie en profita illico pour resurgir sous ses paupières avec son regard à clouer les dieux au mur. Il les rouvrit dans un sursaut et s’agrippa à son bureau pour se rassurer. 

Debout près de la porte, le capitaine Carotte le considérait avec inquiétude.

“Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur ? Vous êtes devenu tout pâle…

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Vous avez vu _ça_ ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Une vieille dame très impolie.

\- Hein ?”

Vimaire le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

“Impolie ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Très, confirma gravement Carotte. Je ne trouve pas ça bien. Comme le dit ma M'man, un _Bonjour_ et un _Merci_ n'ont jamais tué personne. Remarquez, elle dit aussi qu'il faut toujours être gentil avec les anciennes… Ce n'est pas leur faute si elles deviennent gâteuses et un peu mesquines avec les années. Temps-pue-fout-gîte !"

Vimaire considéra fixement le visage poupin de son subordonné sans parvenir à y lire autre chose qu’une bienveillance vertueuse en phase terminale. Il visualisa la tête de la vieille si quelqu’un s’aventurait un jour à la traiter d’ _ancienne_ ... Puis y accola mentalement les termes _gâteuse_ et _mesquine_.

Il déglutit.

“Euh… Ouais, convint-il faiblement. Tout à fait. C’est très bien d’écouter sa M’man, capitaine. Mais vous n’avez rien noté de particulier chez cette - hum - dame ?

\- Elle a une très belle peau pour son âge.

\- Ses yeux, capitaine !

\- Monsieur ?”

Vimaire chercha laborieusement une comparaison pour faire partager son désarroi et ne parvint à en trouver que parmi ses lointains souvenirs d’enfance. Fallait dire qu’il y avait quelque chose chez la vieille harpie qui vous donnait l’impression d’avoir de nouveau cinq ans et une literie gorgée de pipi à faire inspecter.

“Ben, vous voyez les pots de confitures que faisait votre grand-mère quand vous étiez gamin ? Ceux qui étaient posés sur l’étagère la plus haute de la cuisine et que vous n’aviez pas le droit de goûter sous peine de recevoir une raclée ? Sauf que vous vouliez les goûter, forcément. C’est ça, être gamin. Alors, un jour, vous avez empilé trois tabourets les uns sur les autres, vous êtes monté dessus et vous avez commencé à dévisser le couvercle d’un des pots. Et c’est là : Paf ! Que votre grand-mère est rentrée et vous a vu. Elle était furieuse, bien sûr, mais pas seulement… Elle était aussi surprise et déçue et… Et le pire, c’est que la mégère le _savait_ ! Elle savait que ma grand-mère…”

La voix de Vimaire mourut.

L’expression d’incompréhension polie de Carotte n’avait pas vacillé d’un iota. Le commissaire se rappela un peu tard que son capitaine, ayant passé toute son enfance chez les nains, peinait toujours à cerner le concept de métaphore. Et qu’il était presque totalement dépourvu d’imagination. Plutôt un atout dans ce cas précis. C’était peut-être cela qui l’avait immunisé contre le regard façon lance-flamme de la vieille.

Dans le silence gêné qui suivit, Carotte crut bon de préciser :

“Ma grand-mère à moi faisait une excellente compote de graviers. Je m’y suis souvent ébréché les dents quand j’étais petit. Ca vous aide ?

\- Euh… Non. Mais merci, capitaine.

\- De rien, monsieur !”

Vimaire leva les mains et se massa les tempes en retenant un gémissement. Ca n’allait pas louper. Il était parti pour un mal de tête à se fracasser le front contre les murs.

“Bons dieux, j’ai tellement besoin d’un…

\- D’une limonade ? propose aussitôt Carotte, serviable.

\- Hum. Ouais. C’est ça. Une limonade.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu’on vous en monte une tout de suite !”

Le capitaine sortit d’un air affairé, laissant un Vimaire plutôt malheureux à moitié affaissé sur son bureau. Il regrettait rarement d'avoir cessé de boire. D'une part, parce qu'une grande partie de l'estime que lui portait son épouse reposait sur cette décision et qu'il tenait terriblement à l'estime de Sybil. D'autre part, parce que personne n'aime se réveiller la joue collée dans une flaque de vomi. Mais certaines situations dans ce métier exigeaient quelque chose de plus fort qu'un verre de limonade. Un argument qui laisserait Sybil tout à fait indifférente. Elle répondrait surement que la bière au gingembre avait été inventée pour ça. Voilà. La situation exigeait une bière au gingembre. Vimaire allait appeler et demander à ce qu'on lui monte une bière au gingembre à la place de cette saloperie de limonade.

Cette décision prise, il se sentit mieux, mais guère...


End file.
